For The Love Of You
by inolvidable23
Summary: Basada en la promo de la 5º temporada parte 2. Había muchas maneras de hacer lo que iba a hacer pero solo una iba a crear el efecto que quería para salvar a Bo. Aunque si realmente tenía que fiarse de Zee... "No tienes más opciones para que esto salga bien, querida...ya arreglaremos luego tu asunto."


Reunirse con ella no había sido de sus mejores ideas pero, ¿quien más podía conocer a Hades tan bien como Zeus? Seguramente nadie, por eso Lauren estaba allí, parada delante de esa mujer esperando, deseando que hubiera alguna manera de solucionar todo sin necesidad de convertir a Bo en el monstruo que siempre había temido ser.

-¿Y tú crees que Kenzi es la clave?-preguntó Lauren.

-Kenzi es siempre la clave, es decir, puedes ser su amor. Dyson y Tamsin pueden ser su fuente de poder pero Kenzi...

-Es su corazón, lo sé-dijo Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ahí es donde esta el problema. Kenzi esta viva, si, esta lejos, también-dijo Zee mirando por primera vez a Lauren con algo como...¿pena? Pero Freyja todavía quiere su alma y si vuelve, la tendrá.

Lauren pasó las manos por su cabeza intentando pensar. Se habían roto la cabeza en intentar otro movimientos que no pasar por intercambiar las almas pero Zee sabía que Freyja no permitiría otra cosa. Además, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo a Lauren que iba a dar cualquier cosa por ello.

Incluida la liberación de Kenzi.

-Bueno...al final la historia siempre fue entre Kenzi y yo-dijo Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estas conforme?-preguntó Zee.

-¿Con mi muerte o con terminar esto?-preguntó Lauren-. No, la verdad es que no pero prefiero esto mil veces y salvar a Kenzi para darle a Bo la paz necesaria para pelear a su padre.

-La quieres...

-La amo, aunque se si sabes que es eso-dijo Lauren oscureciendo su mirada-. ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?

-No mucho, tardaré un par de horas máximo-dijo Zee cruzandose de brazos.

-Tendrá que bastar...gracias, Zee.

-Un placer, Lauren.

Lauren sonrió antes de salir de la oficina de Zeus y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la casa club. Necesitaba hablar con Bo una última vez aunque ella seguía empeñada en ir a ver a su padre y en teoría estaban enfadadas.

Necesitaba decirle adiós con otro recuerdo que no fuera una última discusión.

-¿Bo?-llamó cuando entró a la casa.

-Lauren...-dijo Bo con un respiro que parecía de alivio-...escucha yo...

-No, Bo, esta bien-dijo Lauren.

No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la sucubo. Iba a echarla de menos pero entendía las consecuencias de sus actos y además estaba Kenzi.

No iba a dejar de lado la posibilidad de sellar su salvaciónd e Freyja.

-Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa, Bo-susurró Lauren-. Nunca pierdas tu corazón a la oscuridad...no dejes que sea él quien dicte tus normas.

-Te lo juro-dijo Bo con un tono de sonrisa en su voz-. Nada puede dominarme, Lauren, ¿acaso no lo sabes ya? Nada excepto tú.

-Bo...

-Te amo, Lauren y eso es algo que ni mi padre podrá oscurecer.

Lauren sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero se contuvo separandose levemente de la sucubo para besarla en los labios. Este era el momento que quería recordar para siempre, sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus labios acariciando los de ella...

Si, esto era eternidad para Lauren.

-Te amo, Bo.

Bo sonrió y la besó de nuevo antes de decirle que Dyson la había llamado para ir al Dahl, tenían que hablar sobre como iban a proteger a Alicia y quería que Lauren fuera con ella pero la doctora rechazó la visita ya que no era el momento.

No con lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Segura?

-Me quedaré aquí buscando unas cosas que necesito-dijo Lauren.

-Nos vemos aquí más tarde, entonces.

Le dió un pequeño beso más y se marchó mientras Lauren suspiraba y miraba la casa club por última vez, iba a ser este el adiós más duro de toda su vida y no sabía como iba a conseguir mantenerse en pie hasta entonces.

Pero tenía que hacerlo y por dios que iba a conseguirlo.

* * *

Zee tenía que reconocer que pocas veces había conocido a humanos como Lauren Lewis o Kenzi Malikov, personas capaces de darlo todo para ayudar y proteger a seres egoistas como ellos e incluso entre ellas.

Era admirable, de eso no había dudas...

Por eso estaba allí, haciendo ese trato con Freyja que parecía muy complacida con lo que le estaba diciendo haciendo a Zee extrañamente molesta.

-Entonces...¿tenemos un trato?

-Claro que tenemos un trato. Lauren Lewis es una pieza clave para mi-dijo Freyja-. ¿Cuando podré tenerla?

-En este mismo momento...pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer a cambio.

-Entonces, esta hecho.

Y con un chasquido de dedos, el destino de Lauren y Kenzi se selló de la mano de los dioses...

 **-For The Love Of You-**

Cuando llamó a Lauren, Bo esperaba poder convencerla de venir hasta el Dahl donde estaban ya todos reunidos, por una necesidad que no podía controlar quería a la doctora siempre con ella y no sabía que hacer para demostrarselo.

-¿Porque no vas a buscarla y ya?-preguntó Dyson apareciendo a su lado.

Bo sonríó, al principio estaba perdido pero ahora podía ver que Dyson era mucho más él, como al principio de conocerse y su tiempo con amigos y todo eso, por ironías del destino, se lo debía a una humana.

A la que intentaban proteger, Alicia.

-Mi vida amorosa es un desastre, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Bastante...-rió Dyson antes de poner una mano en su hombro-. No pierdas esta oportunidad, Bo. La quieres, te quiere y no hay nada mejor que vivir con eso.

Bo asintió antes de acercarse a Dyson para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir del Dahl dispuesta a abrir su corazón completamente a la doctora cuando se la encontró de golpe delante en la carretera con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Lauren?

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, una fuerza que la congeló en el lugar y que, por la postura del cuerpo de Lauren sabía que también estaba afectandole a ella.

-¡Lauren!

Lauren se quedó en silencio, mientras que Bo intentaba ir hacia ella sin éxito. Estaban condenadas a mirarse y nada más en esos momentos.

Y entonces lo vio, el camión.

-¡Lauren! ¡Aparta!

Su vida se detuvo a medida que veía el camión acercarse a Lauren hasta que la golpeó de manera brutal lanzandola varios metros hacia atrás y ahogando el grito que salió de la garganta de Bo que hizo incluso que la gente que había en el Dahl saliera para ver que estaba pasando.

-¡No!

-¿Bo?

-¿Doctora Lewis?

Las voces de Dyson y Alicia se colaron en su mente pero Bo solo estaba pendiente de Lauren y corrió hacia ella tan pronto como su cuerpo volvió a responder a sus demandas, cayendo al lado de la doctora a la que giró muy suavemente antes de ahogar un grito en lágrimas.

Lauren la estaba mirando con aquella sonrisa que le decía que todo estaba bien incluso cuando sabía que no iba a ser así. Su cara estaba ensangrentada, su ropa tintada de rojo y Bo no sabía ni siquiera como seguir respirando.

-Lauren, aguanta...voy a darte chi...

-Lo hice...

Lauren levantó su mano dañada para tocar la mejilla de Bo que cerró los ojos y se apoyó en ella antes de bajar a sus labios e intentar darle su energía pero nada funcionaba.

-¿Que pasa?-gruño Bo casi desesperada.

-No puedes salvarme, cariño...son las reglas-susurró Lauren.

-¿Que reglas?-dijo Bo antes de darse cuenta de algo-. ¿Que has hecho?

-Por ti...por Kenzi...-susurró Lauren-. Te amo...

-Lauren...Lauren respira, por favor...¡Dyson! ¡Trick!

-Bo...Lauren, dios mio-susurró Dyson llegando a ellas.

-Necesita un hospital-dijo Alicia.

Trick ya tenía el teléfono en la mano mientras Bo acunaba a la doctora entre sus brazos y le repetía lo mucho que la quería y lo felices que iban a ser cuando todo esto se terminara mezclado con una petición de explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho para llegar a este momento.

Y durante todo ese tiempo Lauren solo sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos muy lentamente.

-¿Lauren? ¡Lauren...!

-Bo tranquila...solo ha caído inconsciente, todavía respira-susurró Dyson.

-La ambulancia ya viene, Bo. Se va a poner bien-dijo Trick.

Y aunque quería creerlo, a Bo le costaba mucho entender esas palabras de alivio mientras veía a la doctora luchar por mantenerse con vida.

Sabiendo que si Lauren no sobrevivía, ella tampoco lo haría...

* * *

 _ **Lauren va a morir, Kenzi...por favor, te necesitamos.**_

Una hora más tarde, Kenzi estaba en un avión directo hacia su familia y amigos mientras su mente divagaba por lo que podía estar pasando y la preocupación se abría paso dentro de ella.

Lauren iba a morir y todo por un maldito accidente.

 _¿De todas las muertes va ella y le pasa después de ser atropellada por un camión?_

No se lo podía creer cuando Dyson se lo dijo al teléfono y, la verdad, le parecía algo totalmente opuesto a lo que podía esperar si hablaban de Lauren Lewis. Ella siempre era precavida, estaba preparada...¿como es que dejó que le pasara esto?

Todo el camino fue pensando en ella, en su relación con ella y se dio cuenta de que quizá podría haber hecho más, justo como con Hale. Podría haber hablado antes, podría haberse movido antes...

Pero el tiempo se había acabado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Llego al aeropuerto antes de que lo creía y lo primero que hizo fue ir a por su familia. Ahora todos, especialmente Bo, la necesitaban allí y ella iba a estar allí, solo tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar al hospital.

-Yo puedo llevarte.

La voz la asustó y le hizo desconfiar, delante de ella estaba parada una mujer rubia, muy alta y extremadamente sexy que hizo a Kenzi ladear la cabeza como si realmente no quisiera estar cerca de ella.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Kenzi.

-Soy Zee...y se bien lo que ha pasado pero me gustaría hacerlo delante de todos-dijo Zee.

-No se...

-Kenzi, Lauren hizo esto por ti y por Bo, por lo menos ten la decencia de hacer lo que debes hacer ahora-gruño la rubia.

Kenzi estaba a punto de contestarle pero se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho y la sorpresa fue lo que Zee aprovechó para transportar a Kenzi con los demás a la sala de espera del hospital, donde Dyson se mantenía a las puertas de urgencias con Alicia mientras Trick hablaba con las enfermeras y Bo se encontraba sentada, tan perdida como una niña.

-Bo...

Ante el sonido de su nombre, Bo levantó la mirada para clavarla en Kenzi quien sintió su corazón romperse por su amiga mientras la sucubo se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Kenz...

-Cariño...-susurró Kenzi.

-Voy a perderla, Kenzi...

Kenzi la abrazó cuando Bo apoyó su frente en el hombro de su mejor amiga y la pequeña rusa no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a Zee quien no parecía muy cómoda con la escena delante de ella.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?-gruñó Trick mirando a la rubia que la había traído antes de los ojos del viejo fae cayeran sobre ella-. ¿Kenzi?

-Trick...

-La he traído para poder contaros que esta pasando y porque Lauren esta donde esta-dijo Zee lentamente.

-Tú...-murmuró Dyson abrazando a Alicia más contra su cuerpo-. Tú le hiciste esto.

Bo levantó su mirada hacia ella completamente azul dando a Zee la sensación de que si no hacía algo rápido iba a terminar siendo comida para la sucubo de un momento a otro.

-No...bueno si, pero fue para salvarla a ella-dijo Zee mirando a Kenzi-. Freyja todavía podía reclamarte y Lauren no iba a permitir eso, además estabas tú, sucubo, la doctora realmente pensaba que tú solo podrías vencer a tu padre si tenías tu corazón sano y salvo.

Y no había que ser un genido para adivinar que para conseguir eso, Kenzi tenía que estar allí, con ellos.

-Lo hizo realmente por vosotras...-dijo Zee mirando al suelo.

En ese momento, las puertas de urgencias se abrieron y el doctor salió de allí con una cara muy larga que no podían ser buenas noticias.

-¿Bo Dennis?

-Doctor...¿como esa?

-Señorita Dennis...lo siento mucho de verdad...no le queda mucho tiempo-susurró el doctor-. Podrían...deberían pasar a decirle adiós.

De todas las maneras de romperse, posiblemente esta fue la peor de todas para los que vieron a Bo caer de rodillas con un llanto tan amargo que rompió el corazón de todos los que la escucharon. No había rastro de su descontrol, ni de su poder, solo pena y dolor ahogandola sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Porque nadie podría arreglar esto...nadie.

* * *

-Así que eras tú a quien tenía que esperar...

Lauren sonrió cuando vió a Tamsin esperandola en las puertas de urgencias donde una luz cegadora les daría paso al más allá. Era obvio que iba a venir a por ella pero y la verdad, Lauren se alegraba de que fuera así.

¿Quien mejor que Tamsin para dejarla en manos de Freyja?

-Cosas de la vida, Tam-Tam.

-¿Porque estas aquí?-preguntó Tamsin apoyandose en la puerta.

-¿No es obvio?-preguntó Lauren señalando a su cuerpo en la mesa de operaciones.

Tamsin ni siquiera la miró y no porque no quisiera si no porque la imagen no era para nada la que uno quería recordar de un compañero. La Lauren de la cama estaba totalmente destrozada, sangre cubría parte de su cuerpo y su camisa abierta, su piel era totalmente blanca y su pelo dorado parecía haber perdido la vida con ella.

No, no era un reflejo digno de ella.

-Al final este mundo a podido contigo.

-Si, pero he hecho justo lo que quería hacer-admitió Lauren con una sonrisa.

Tamsin sonrió antes de ponerse recta para llevar a Lauren donde tenía que ir cuando, de repente, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y muy lentamente, Kenzi, Dyson, Alicia, Trick y Bo entraron allí solo para ver a la valkyria mirando ciertamente afectada también por lo que había pasado.

-¿Tamsin?-susurró Dyson.

-He venido a por ella-susurró Tamsin mirando al suelo-. Lo siento.

Desde donde estaba, Lauren pudo ver como todos rodearon su cama y a pesar de que sentía cierta vergüenza por su aspecto, también sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vió las lágrimas en los ojos de Dyson, la pena en Trick y la sensación de inconformidad en Alicia.

Cuando vio la rabia contenida en Kenzi y la destrucción en Bo.

Kenzi tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos esperando una reacción que jamás llegó mientras Bo acariciaba una mejilla con su mano y apoyaba su frente con la de Lauren.

El momento fue tan final y tan silencioso que Lauren finalmente pudo sentir todo el amor de Bo hacia ella cuando le golpeó con fuerza haciendo a la doctora caer de rodillas al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante la única testigo que tenía para ella, Tamsin.

-Te amo, Lauren-susurró Bo lentamente uniendo su mano con la que Lauren tenía libre-. Gracias por salvar a Kenzi, gracias por estar siempre ahí para mi, gracias por amarme...gracias por todo.

 _Lo siento, siento mucho no haber sabido quererte como te mereces, siento no haberte puesto siempre por delante...siento haber malgastado el tiempo que tenía contigo...lo siento._

Lauren comprendió todo perfectamente y sonrió antes de que la luz de su final brillara más intensamente y, tras una última mirada más, Tamsin la cogiera del brazo para transportarla a su nuevo hogar.

Uno en el que quizá, algún día, podría reunirse con Bo de nuevo.

 **-For The Love Of You-**

 _1 año más tarde..._

Y después de todo...aquí estaban.

-¡Si!

Kenzi alzó las manos hacia arriba mientras el ramo de rosas caía en sus manos durante la celebración de la boda de Dyson y Alicia. Había sido algo grande ya que todo lo que querían era celebrar un momento de unión y la destrucción del rey oscuro y tener un momento de paz en su agitada vida.

Porque si, ahora todos tenía una vida extremadamente agitada.

Kenzi había conseguido un trabajo serio y salía con un chico que la respetaba y la quería mucho. No era Hale, no, pero se acercaba lo suficiente a la felicidad que la humana necesiaba y con eso, tenía bastante.

Markus, Trick y Vex había conseguido unirse y ahora el Dahl era uno de los lugares más famosos de la ciudad, aunque claro, siempre ayudaba que tu nieta fuera, literalmente, la reina de todos los faes del mundo.

Tamsin había vuelto pero a la vez había cambiado. Más comprometida, seria y abierta de lo que alguna vez la habáin visto, estaba envuelta en una relación con una humana Evony que, la verdad, no era nada de lo que había sido en su día.

Aunque todavía tenía esa acidez tan carácteristica...

Dyson y Alicia por fin habían conseguido estabilizarse y ahora, después de su segundo mes de embarazo, los dos habían decidido sellar su amor con la unión entre los dos oficiada por Trick y cargada de emoción y momentos que quedarían por siempre para ellos.

¿Y Bo? Después de la muerte de Lauren, Bo se había centrado en sus cosas y había conseguido vencer a su padre aunque Zee también había muerto por ello y ella había pasado un tiempo controlada de nuevo por la oscuridad. Finalmente, había recordado todo lo que tenía y había luchado, convirtiendose en lo que era hoy.

Aunque el vacío de Lauren jamás se lleno.

-¿Bo?

La voz de Kenzi la distrajo mientras la actual reina de los fae miraba al horizonte, imaginandose esa boda como la que habría sido suya si la mujer que amaba todavía siguiera entre ellos.

-La echas de menos, ¿verdad?

-Mucho...-susurró Bo sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos-. No se que hacer sin ella, Kenzi.

-Oh, Bo...

-Es como si mi vida no tuviera sentido, como si no supiera como actuar sin ella-dijo Bo apretando su copa-. Daría tanto por tenerla a mi lado.

-¿Tanto como que?

La voz de Tamsin las hizo girarse solo para ver a la valkyria con una enorme sonrisa seguida de Dyson, Alicia y sus demás amigos quienes la miraban como si quisieran decirle algo pero, a la vez, quisieran permanecer callados.

-Todo...

-¿Todo?-preguntó Tamsin-. ¿Tanto la amas?

-Por supuesto, a pesar del tiempo...nunca habrá nada como Lauren-dijo Bo con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, Bo.

Esa voz paralizó a la sucubo que levantó su mirada solo para ver que detrás de Tamsin...detrás de todos ellos estaba ella, la mujer de su vida, el amor que tenía su alma anclada en ella.

Era Lauren, tan radiante como siempre.

-¿Lauren?-escuchó a Kenzi a su lado.

-Soy...eh...un regalo de los dioses-dijo Lauren algo avergonzada-. Tú ganaste a Hades como sabía que lo harías, mi amor y Zee se aseguró de que todos supieran la verdad de mi parte en eso.

-¿Estas aquí para quedarte?-preguntó Kenzi de nuevo cuando vió que Bo no podía contestar por el shock.

Lauren clavó la mirada en Bo con una enorme sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras respondía a la pregunta de Kenzi.

-Si, si mi sucubo me quiere a su lado.

Fue todo lo que Bo necesitó para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla con toda la pasión que sentía mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y finalmente, después de todo lo que había pasado, la sucubo finalmente encontraba su hogar.

La chica perdida ya no estaba perdida. Tenía familia, tenía amor y tenía todo el mundo por delante.

Y ahora, podía empezar a vivir de verdad...


End file.
